Carl²
Carl²is a Canadian animated series targeting people of all ages. Theme Song One night I was in my room, Complaining online about life and soon, Gotta chance to be so much more, when met face to face wtih myself at the door, I’m stuck with myself again, my clone is my new best friend. Carl Squared. Freaks of a feather, now and forever. Carl squared. He can walk and talk like me but don’t believe everything you see! Nanananana Nanananana. He’s my clone, Carl squared. Main Characters Carl Crashman- A lazy, typical teen who has mastered his moves at slacking off. He is a very good slacker but he is also a very good charmer. He has a girlfriend named Skye whom he adores very much. Voice actor: Stuart Stone C2 (Carl’s Clone) - He looks Carl, talks like Carl and walks like Carl. As an identical clone of Carl, he passes as Carl. Whenever Carl doesn’t want to do something, C2 is the one who is there to substitute. He enjoyed being at Carl’s service ever since he arrived at Carl’s doorstep. Not only does he have 95% of Carl’s DNA but 5% of him is from Rex, Carl’s dog. Voice actor: Stuart Stone Chloe Crashman – Carl’s 16 year old sister. As a goth, she always likes to think of negative things and have dark death parties in the cemetery. She hates anything sweet and she always likes to ignore her family. Skye Blue – Carl’s vegetarian girlfriend who has a dream to save nature itself. She always makes fundraisers for stray animals which Carl is not interested in but he absolutely adores her. Having a sweet and generous heart, she is one sensitive person, who has a heart of gold. Jamie James – Carl’s best friend who is the only one ever to know the existence of C2. He always carries around a camcorder, shooting random movies for his documentaries, especially Carl’s skateboarding moves. Recurring Characters Janet Crashman- A psychiatrist and a mother to Carl and Chloe. She quit her job as a psychiatrist seeing how her children were acting. Chloe seemed to have a really weird, dark personality and Carl had two separate personalities. Janet is a real bother to Carl as she works hard to find out why carl acts like two Carls. Barney Crashman- The father of Carl and Chloe. He specializes in having ideas in making new things such as a vegetable bacon. He also likes to fix things in the kitchen or make his own inventions. Unfortunately all his efforts aren't good enough to succeed. Damen – Chloe’s boyfriend and a loyal companion. He always hangs out with Chloe and is seen doing dark rituals with her. However, the problem is, he is afraid of the dark. Mr. Agar – Carl’s homeroom teacher. He detests Carl and always tries to look for a reason to get him into trouble. Whenever Carl doesn’t fail on a test or he successfully passes a project, Mr. Agar always accuses Carl of cheating. He also had Carl’s sister, Chloe as a student. Lorna Gail Lookman – Carl’s nosy next door neighbor who has a hobby of looking into Carl’s room with her binoculars. She likes Carl and wants to be his future wife. Her ideal day would be when Carl finally breaks up with Skye. Episodes Season 1 Art of Being Carl- Carl, true or false – Carl gets accused of cheating on a Biology test after C2 gets him a 105%. Paging Dr. Carl- Romeo and Juliet – Even if Carl hates Shakespeare plays, he joins so that he could kiss Skye. However, the problem is, he is a terrible actor. Carl the magnificient – C2 invites Shane, Carl’s cousin and his family to stay at his house. Carl terribly hates Shane especially because of the magic tricks he puts on Carl. To get rid of him, Carl starts a magical war, but he’s not sure if he could win. Carl of the Wild Tree to be C2 and me – Carl has a choice between helping Skye save a tree or entering a skateboarding contest. He tells C2 to go help Skye but nothing turns out as Carl wanted. Tale of two Carls – Carl and Skye have been good friends up until now, but he wants to take their relationship to the next level and become her boyfriend. However, whenever Carl tries to bring it up, he ends up looking stupid in front of her. As seen on TV – Carl enters a video contest and shoots a footage of C2’s awesome tricks on his skateboard. He does this only to find that the media has tricked him to humiliate him. Cry Robot – Carl and Skye receives a robot baby for a parenting project. Carl only sees that robot baby as a school project and doesn’t take care of it properly. Will Carl ever be a good dad? Scare to Remember C2 loves Lorna – Lorna Lookman finally finds out the way to Carl’s heart. She bargains with Carl and tells him if he goes out on a date with her, she would give him a preordered copy of the Carl’s favorite game, which he dearly wants. As a back-up solution, he sends C2 on the date. However, at the end of the date, it all ends as a disaster for Carl-Skye is on the verge of breaking up with him, and C2 falls in love with Lorna. A Clone’s Christmas The Bully Story – C2 makes friends with some bullies in Carl’s detention, which turns Carl into their main target. The Replacement Carl – C2 is getting popular with Carl’s friends and slowly begins to take away his social life. Is C2 really going to replace Carl? Related links *Carl's official website *Info about Carl Category:Animated television series